


Surrender

by StainedGlassDreams



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Captain America: Civil War, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 04:57:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6456856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StainedGlassDreams/pseuds/StainedGlassDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Drabble/Mini-Fic inspired by the scene featured in the latest trailer of Bucky being arrested; hope you guys enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble/Mini-Fic inspired by the scene featured in the latest trailer of Bucky being arrested; hope you guys enjoy :)

He wanted to run.

Police surrounded him as War Machine and T'Challa approached.

But Steve ushered him down. He saw a few ways out, but he told him to stay put. Surrender.  
Felt his left arm unconsciously close slightly as fear began racing through his system.  
He saw clips of him alongside Rhodes but T'Challa… Anger added on top of the already burdening load.

“Stand down, Captain.” He spoke through the face plate.  
Saw Steve clench too for just a moment as he waited a beat before holstering his shield.  
“His belongings stay with him.” He said quietly.  
“You’re in no condition to negotiate, Rogers. I can have you arrested for not only violation of the Accords but aiding and abetting the escape of a wanted crim-”  
“I understand that.”  
“Do you even really know what’s in the pack?”  
Felt Steve once again control his anger, pangs of familiarity bubbling again as he tried to contain them. “They’re his belongings.”  
A pause as he tried to control his breathing.  
“He gets to keep them until he gets put in the Raft.” Rhodes spoke.

& that’s when he knew. Everything was done.

The police approached, cuffing him as his mind went into automatic, trying to block how familiar this was.  
Felt the too powerful force of someone’s hands behind his head, pushing him down to his knee before he was forced to lay down.

He put himself in a resigned state, trying to hold back the fear that held the similarity of the life before this.  
Even after this, he still didn’t regret running, trying to do some good.

He hopes he doesn’t live to regret that statement.


End file.
